This World So Cold
by The Revolutionary Ronin
Summary: The World is too cold. For Erza Scarlet that is the only truth she has ever known. Forced into slavery, she sought freedom and lost all those she loved. Waking to an old man watching over her, she will learn just how depraved the world truly is in a world she doesn't even belong in. It starts with pain, followed by hate.
1. Prologue - It Starts With Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Yo! The Revolutionary Ronin back once again with a new Naruto x Fairy Tail story with a new premise. While its not entirely new it hasn't been done too much as I think authors just like inserting Naruto into other worlds. This is a dimension cross but in reverse. I was just going to do some one-shots but thought why not do a full story? This is a side project so don't expect regular updates as _By Any Means_, my original Naruto x Fairy Tail story, remains my main focus.

0o0o0 This World So Cold 0o0o0

Prologue - It Starts With Pain

0o0o0o0o0o0

It begins with pain.

The waking of the conscious brain.

It always does.

Pain.

It lets a person know they're still alive. That for some god forsaken reason they're still alive. That some sick deity still wants to play some cruel game. That death refuses to embrace them and give them the rest so rightfully deserved.

Next comes the self evaluation.

Can I move my fingers? Are all of my limbs intact? Does anything hurt more than the rest of the body? Do I know who I am? Yes/No? Do I know anyone? What's that, what's this? What happened to me?

That's when the brain finally realizes its been asking the simplest of questions right after it realized it was in pain.

Why?

Slowly the brain orders the eyes to open and figure out just what ditch in the ground the body is lying in.

Ever so slowly, the one good eye opens and the heart warms at the sight of the aged old man smiling down at you.

But he's not your old man.

He's a stranger.

"I'm glad to see you've finally woken."

You remain silent, unsure what to say. Everything is still confusing. The last thing you remember is the coolness of an overwhelming blackness.

"You don't need to say anything right now as I'm sure there is much you don't understand. We found you not far from our village walls in nothing better than rags. That was a week ago."

One week.

A sense of time.

Only a week has passed since both liberation and defeat.

"For now I won't ask you anything too challenging. Just your name and where you're from and then we'll take it by the day. Is that acceptable?"

He didn't seem to be like _them_. He seemed genuine about making sure you're comfortable.

After a long moment you nod your head in agreement.

"Good. Now then before I ask I'll shall tell you who I am and where you are. It's only the polite thing to do when you meet a cute young lady such as yourself." His smile seems to brighten and you feel your cheeks burn at the compliment. After all, you'd never considered yourself cute before. At least not since you pretended to be a witch with your grandfather.

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Who might you be?"

You hesitate.

Do you give your trust after everything? Do you once again try to believe in the world that cast you aside?

"_I never thought I could see a smile like that again, in a place like this… freedom is in your heart_."

You bow your head and the smallest of smiles grace your lips. Your grandfather said that. He said that as he defended you. This wasn't that place. This isn't that world anymore.

It always starts with pain.

Waking from a nightmare.

Always.

But then you realize you're fine. And the pain may linger but that's OK. Its a reminder. A lesson.

When the world is full of darkness and there seems to be no light, all you have to do is look into your heart and you'll find an abundance of light.

The light of freedom passed on from one generation to the next.

"My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm going to find Fairy Tail!"

00000000000


	2. Chapter 1 - The Only Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

0o0o0 This World So Cold 0o0o0

Chapter 1 - The Only Path

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I see you're up and about finally, I'm glad." Sarutobi smiled at the young girl who'd managed to find the gardens built in the center of the hospital.

"I'd forgotten what they look like." Erza was crouched before a bed of flowers, staring intently at the various flora before her.

"I can only imagine," Sarutobi spoke softly.

It had been 3 weeks since Erza Scarlet had been found unconscious not far from the outer wall and 2 weeks since she'd awoken. A full medical scan had discovered severe malnourishment, a broken arm, several fractures that had never been set properly, and her right eye had been completely gouged out. That didn't even begin to describe the signs of years of abuse.

It wasn't until a few days ago that Sarutobi had managed to goad Erza into telling him what had happened to her. What he'd learned had disheartened him greatly, but child slavery was nothing new to him. He doubted very much Erza had come clean about all that went on in that… tower she'd been forced to build, but now was not the time to have her relive her nightmare. Now was a time for her to grieve those she'd lost and move on to a bright new future.

That wasn't to say Sarutobi hadn't already soiled such a future already. As much as he would love to blindly trust her tale he had to be sure. The past several nights he'd had Yamanaka Inoichi mind walk her memories as she slept.

Inoichi was a veteran of the Shinobi world, having survived the Third Great Shinobi War in his youth and damning his soul by joining the ranks of T&I. He knows his duty: to stifle his emotions, to work with brutal efficiency, to be a machine and not a man when on the job.

So when Inoichi had finished his last mind walk he'd punched a hole through the hospital room wall on his way out, breaking his fist in the process. It had been a scramble to make up an excuse as to why Erza was being moved to a new room later the next morning.

He'd yet to read Inoichi's report, but he knew there was no need. This young girl was no clever spy ploy. He could see it in her surviving eye. An immense fear that she was constantly fighting to keep stifled lest she burst into tears. Perhaps it was his age getting to him. Perhaps it was some sense of survivor's guilt that he'd lived when far better men should've. Perhaps he just wanted to be stubborn and spit upon age old laws that were quickly losing meaning but he couldn't help it. But for whatever reason he never truly doubted her. He just had to be sure.

Besides, there was a conviction, a fire that burned brightly. She had a goal that lied far from the sanctity of the hidden village she woken in. A goal that would carry her through the life she'd most likely have to lead to reach it.

A chuckle escaped Sarutobi for the briefest of moments causing Erza to stop her flower-gazing and look up at him questioningly.

Her goal sounded like nothing more than a child's fairy tale.

But that's what was so damn funny.

It _was_ a Fairy Tail.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure?"

The redhead nodded her head once more in confirmation to the old man's question.

Sarutobi sighed as he mulled over Erza's latest attempt to join the Shinobi Academy. She had now been a guest in the village for 6 months, making a full recovery within 2 months of her appearance. He had placed her in the orphanage where she had been welcomed with open arms. There had been several families who had tried to adopt the girl, but every time she was picked up she would run back to the orphanage after a day.

When questioned, she claimed she didn't want a new family and joining one was spitting on those she had lost. That and she liked her last name. So far no one had been able to convince her otherwise. She had even gone so far as to punch a possible father who'd been trying to reason with her. Her temper reminded him of another redheaded woman who was prone to violent outbursts. After that incident less and less families showed interest in adopting her. Not that she minded of course.

"I'm positive."

Sighing once more Sarutobi gave in, but not before one last warning. "Fine, I give." Erza's face lit up as she finally got what she wanted. "However, before I give my consent I will remind you one final time what it means to be a Shinobi." Pausing for a moment Sarutobi continued. "It means "Heart under Blade." If you manage to graduate and join the ranks of those who came before you, you will forever live with the blood of the innocent on your hands. We are not soldiers. We are assassins of the dark. We do what no one else will, and we do so without question. I know, here in the village, that Shinobi life is glorified but the reality is that you will forever be feared. To forever look over your shoulder in paranoia. You will calculate how to kill every person in every situation wherever you go. I am not telling you this to dissuade you. I am telling you this so you understand what it it is you wish to become."

Erza stood still, letting what the old man had said sink in. For 5 years she had been powerless. Trapped with no hope for tomorrow. But she had smiled and persevered for her friends and old man Rob. She had no wish to become a mindless murderer. She had seen the worst of humanity in her first 9 years of life and survived. She had pushed forward and escaped a life no child should ever live. She wanted to live a carefree life.

She understood what the Hokage was telling her. She knew he was trying to protect her. To let her live a life of peace after living in a nightmare. But she couldn't do that. All sense and reason said to change her mind about the path she was about to embark upon but there was a voice that said to go forward.

To her, she was still a prisoner, trapped in a situation she couldn't control. She knew that the old man wouldn't just let her leave to find her goal. She was after all just a child. She had spent the last 6 months trying to understand how she had appeared here and just where in Earthland Konohagakure no Sato was. When the Hokage had told her he'd never heard of Earthland or Fairy Tail, a small part of her died. She wanted so desperately to go to Fairy Tail and be where Rob had lived. To be home. He didn't even know of any mages or witches. Just Shinobi.

Shinobi.

Heart under blade.

This is the only path open to her.

The only one to Fairy Tail.

It may not be the one she wants but so far nothing had been what she wanted. If achieving her dream of becoming a Fairy Tail mage meant carving a river of blood then so be it. Becoming a Shinobi was the only way to go out into the world and find a way back to Earthland and Fairy Tail.

So here she was, standing before the Hokage just a breaths hair away from becoming a monstrous shadow of fear.

"I understand… Hokage-sama."

"So you do. I shall have all the necessary forms ready tomorrow. As the Academy is halfway through its current semester you won't be starting for another 6 months. Until that time I shall assign you an instructor to catch you up to everyone else and have you build upon your chakra control as well as your own physical abilities."

"Yes sir." Understanding Sarutobi had dismissed her, she turned and left.

Once the door had shut Sarutobi took long drag from his pipe. Exhaling the smoke he spoke aloud to himself. "I hope you don't regret this."

000000000000

Can't wait to hear what all of you think thus far. I'm going to keep the chapters relatively short for now. I'm still working out the kinks and structure of the story and as I said this is a side project.

One of you asked if there will be a pairing and I can confirm there is but it will be slow going and not introduced for quite a while.

Until the next chapter!


End file.
